Double Treats and Triple Threats
by Dragonblade35
Summary: Ash returns to metroville and this time He's brought some freinds and some guests come to the Alola Reigon.
1. Return to Metroville

Ash and His Pokémon are sleeping, Professor Kukui asks RotomDex to wake up Ash, to which It does, RotomDex uses a loud alarm to wake up Ash and His Pokémon, everyone eats breakfast. Ash, Pikachu, and RotomDex arrive at the Pokémon School, Ash greets His Classmates and They greet him back, Ash sits down Professor Kukui runs to the bathroom, Ash pulls out a pocket portal He opens it up, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, and Their Pokémon are intrigued, Ash, His Pokémon, His Classmates, Their Pokémon, and RotomDex go in the portal. Bob, Dash, Helen, Jack-Jack and Violet are relaxing in the living room, the portal opens Ash, His Pokémon, His Classmates, Their Pokémon, and RotomDex fall out of the portal. The Parrs are happy to see Ash, Pikachu, and RotomDex, They ask Ash who are the people with Him, He tells Them They're His Classmates and friends, Ash's Classmates introduce theirselves and The Parrs introduce theirselves too. Ash sends out Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Meltan, The Parrs wonder if He got new Pokémon before He came back, He tells them He had Them before He came the first time, Kiawe sends out Turtonator, Lana sends out Primarina, and Sophocles sends out Vikavolt, The Parrs are amazed by Ash's Classmates Pokémon, Ash's Classmates Tell Them that the Pokémon can only be found in the Alola Reigon. Jack-Jack is crawling on Turtonator, Kiawe tells Him to get down, Helen asks Him why is He worried, He tells Her that if He touches the one of the spikes on His back the shell could explode, Helen rushes over to grab Jack-Jack off Turtonator. Professor Kukui comes into the classroom, He wonders where everyone went. Marowak is chasing Violet, Kiawe gets It to stop, She thanks Him, He tells Her Marowak can tend to be out of control, Dash asks Mallow if He can hug Tsareena, She tells Him He Can. The doorbell rings, Bob answers and sees its Lucius, He comes in, Ash, His Pokémon, His Classmates, and Their Pokémon introduce theirselves, He introduces himself, RotomDex opens up the portal, Ash, His Pokémon, His Classmates, Their Pokémon, RotomDex, The Parrs, and Lucius go into the portal.


	2. Alola Supers

Professor Kukui is worried about everyone's disappearance, the portal opens He wonders what's going on, Ash, His Pokémon, His Classmates, Their Pokémon, RotomDex, The Parrs, and Lucius come out of the portal, Kukui asks where have They been and who are the extra people, Ash and His Classmates tell Him They went to metroville and the extra people are Bob, Dash, Helen, Jack-Jack, Violet, and Lucius, He introduces himself to Them and They introduces themselves back, Sophocles tries to ask Violet when is she available for a date, but Togedemaru interrupts Him. Helen, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, and Violet are outside relaxing on the sand, Helen and Violet are interested by the abilities of Primarina, Sandy, Snowy, and Tsareena. Ash, Bob, Dash, Jack-Jack, Kiawe, Lucius and Sophocles are playing some games, as well as being interested by the abilities of Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, Meltan, Turtonator, Marowak, Togedemaru, and Vikavolt. Later Ash, RotomDex, His Pokémon, His Classmates, Their Pokémon, The Parrs, and Lucius are walking in the forest, Jessie, James, Mewoth, and Wobuffet show up, The Parrs and Lucius ask who are they, Ash tells them they're Team Rocket who are group of bad guys, The Parrs and Lucius tell Ash and His Classmates they know how to deal with bad guys, Ash tells Them He and His friends got it Ash tells Lycanroc to use to Stone Edge, James tells Mareanie to use Spike Cannon, Lana tells Primarina to use Sparkling Aria, Jessie tells Mimikyu to use Shadow Ball but it disobeys and attacks Pikachu. Bewear suddenly shows up, The Incredibles and Lucius wonder what's going on as They look in confusion and shock, Bewear carries Team Rocket away. The Parrs and Lucius tell Ash and Lana they did great handling Team Rocket, Ash tells them they deal with them a lot. The Parrs and Lucius decide to go back to their own dimension RotomDex opens the portal, The Parrs and Lucius go into the portal and say to bye to Ash and His Classmates, They say bye back, they go into the portal and return to their homeworld.


End file.
